Why do difficult words start with the letter C?
by iLuke
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Lee is in the hospital after he saves Gaara, and there just so happens to be questions that Lee wants to ask. What does this lead to? Sucky summary, oneshot, LeeGaa


**...I just had to make this... The plot bunny was threatening to shoot my head!!**

**Plot Bunny: RIGHT AS HELL YOU ARE, BITCH! -holds a gun to her head and whispers death threats in her ear-**

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE FLUFFY!! -cries-**

* * *

Gaara couldn't understand. Simply put. His heart ached every single time he cast a glance at the injured Taijutsu master who lay before him. 'Why did he save me...? Why...?' Gaara pleaded for an answer, no doubt from his demon, Shukaku. 

'**You're his special person, baka.**' The demon replied, not really interested in the topic.

"Special person, eh?" Gaara whispered, remembering that battle...

_--Flashback--_

_Gaara sat, panting, unable to battle any longer. On his knees, blood dripping from a wound in his leg, he sucked in breath, his attacker nearing him. A simple travel to Konoha to meet with the Hokage, Tsunade, had turned into a suicide mission, practically. He had left himself in the open for assassins, since he had insisted on travelling alone. It had been only two days after Shukaku was sealed back in him, so he was not up to full power to spar, let alone battle for his life._

_'I'm going to die...' Gaara thought, having no more power left in him to fight. He closed his eyes, ready to die. But he didn't. He saw that his attacker was flung up against a tree, a certain Rock Lee standing above him. He looked down to the weakened and bleeding Kazekage, smiling softly._

_"Silly Kazekage... Only two days after the sealing of Shukaku, and you've gotten yourself into trouble already?" He chuckled, then his expression turning to a stony one, the expression directed to his assassin. "You hurt Gaara. I'll make you pay for that." Lee's tone was completely different than what would be expected to be heard. The next few moments became a haze of pain for Gaara, however, as his vision started to fade from pain._

_--End Flashback--_

"Lee... You didn't have to get hurt for me... You don't deserve a demon like me... You deserve an angel... Someone like..." Gaara dared not say her name. Especially since he hated her guts for stealing Lee's heart. 'Wait, what?' Gaara asked himself. 'Why did I think that?'

'Stupid Kazekage. Its love. You love him.' Shukaku hissed, curling into a ball.

'Love? Could I truly love?' Gaara asked himself. At that moment, he heard a groan and a small shuffle come from the bed in the hospital. He looked down immediately, hoping that Lee would wake up.

"Gaara-kun...?" Lee asked, before flushing and muttering, "My apologies! I am supposed to call you Kazeka-"

"Quiet Lee. You have no reason to apologize." Gaara whispered softly, putting a finger to Lee's lips. This caused the black-haired boy to blush furiously. "I have a question for you..." He turned his gaze down to Lee. "What is love?"

"Gaara... Love is an unexplainable feeling... But I'll try my best to explain..." Lee sighed, looking up. Gaara eyed his figure; Bandaged chest, bruises adorning his body... Yet he managed to stay looking beautiful. "Love is a feeling that you get when you have a strong desire to protect someone, to care for them, to stay by their side no matter what you or they are going through... Its an unconditional feeling that you get that no matter how much a person changes, you still love them just because they never really change... They just grow a new layer. They will always be the same on the inside, and you know that. Its that kind of feeling that whenever you are around the person you feel a fluttering of happiness in their chest, but when they are gone you feel a horrible loneliness... And when they are hurt, you'd do anything, everything and more to help them. Its when someone devotes themself to you, and only you."

Gaara, after hearing Lee's words, remembered how Yashamaru said the same words just before the attempted assassination that became a suicide mission. "Love... Why must it be so complicated...? Why is it so hard for me to believe...?" Gaara was almost unheard, but Lee heard him loud and clear.

"Hard for you to believe? Why?" He asked, looking to Gaara with the most concern in his eye.

"Its because... Yashamaru told me the same words... and he then... tried to kill me." Tears now rolled down Gaara's cheeks, the boy grasping his heart. Lee no longer saw the demon that most people saw. He no longer saw the mighty Kazekage either. He saw a small boy, lost, hurt, and confused.

Confused.

That word... Why was it so difficult? No one liked it, obviously. It was so strange, so foreign, so...

Complicated.

Yeah, that was the word. But why did all of the words that were difficult to understand have to start with C?

He had no idea.

"Gaara... I have a question for you. Do you know why the words that are difficult to understand start with the letter C?" Lee asked, looking up at the said boy. Gaara replied with a shake of the head.

"Complicated, confused, those are all words that we can't begin to understand easily. Theres such a deeper meaning to such simple words that I can't understand why. And I have one more question for you..." Lee murmured, looking down to his palm and smile softly.

"Yes?" Gaara replied, ever-so-softly. Lee now looked up to Gaara, his gaze capturing him.

"Do you know why I want to heal your pain?" Lee whispered, now getting up off the bed, no matter how achy he was, walking over to Gaara. "Do you know why I can understand my feelings for you? Do you know why... I love you...?" Lee whispered into Gaara's ear, licking the rim of it, causing shivers to dominate the younger's spine.

"L-Lee..." The redheaded Kazekage moaned, leaning into Lee's touch. "Do you understand how I feel? Do I love you back...?" Gaara asked, more to himself than to Lee. He then answer his own question by whispering, "I do." Lee captured his lips in a passionate kiss, one that told him that he was loved.

"Yashamaru was wrong... I am loved..." Gaara cried, hugging Lee for comfort.

"It'll be okay Gaara... I promise..." Lee whispered, caressing the smaller boy that currently sobbed all the hurt into his arms. "Let it all out, don't ever keep it pent up inside... You'll only hurt yourself."

"Lee... I want to tell you everything. My entire life... Only to you." Gaara whispered, now pulling them both to the bed, sniffling and beginning to tell Lee what just happened those many years ago...

Where he was alone...

But he wasn't alone anymore.

----

Temari and Kankurou entered the room where they knew there brother would be in. Lee's room in the hospital of Konoha. After hearing their brother injured, they had come immediately. As they entered, they were alerted that Gaara had only just woken up a day before they had arrived. However, when they entered, they didn't expect to see the scene in front of them.

"Shh… Gaara's sleeping." Lee whispered, stroking Gaara's hair as the redhead snuggled deeply into Lee's chest, sighing and for once, relaxed. For once, relaxed, especially after Shukaku being sealed. Though Shukaku was sealed so far that he could not disturb Gaara during his sleep, he did not sleep. At all.

"Just what happened here?" Temari asked, entering the room. Lee yawned as Gaara shifted slightly, so that his stomach was parallel to Lee's hips, his head rested on Lee's chest. Lee made a small, tired smile, saying,

"He told me everything… And I told him that I loved him. He told me he loved me back." With that, Lee fell asleep, no more than a sound coming from them. Kankurou smiled slightly, walking up to them and pulling Gaara so that his head was in the nook of Lee's neck, then pulling the sheet to cover Gaara and Lee's shoulders.

"If they sleep, they should be warm, don't you think?" Kankurou said, nodding his head in approval of his idea, walking out of the room and leaving the two at peace.

"Yeah…" Temari murmured. Just as she was about to leave, however, she swore she heard Lee mutter,

"Why do difficult words start with the letter C?"


End file.
